


A Change of Clothes

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Picnics, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: What I think might have happened to make Robert and Aaron switch clothes during their picnic





	A Change of Clothes

The cricket pavilion was a step up from the barn, but the floor was harder and there was a greater chance that they would get caught. They’d left their picnic half eaten outside, but it wasn’t Aaron’s appetite for food that needed feeding. 

They had a lot of catching up to do, and Aaron hadn’t realised how much he had missed Robert - not just the physical side of things but the delicious smell of him that emanated from each of his pores; his long legs and those gorgeous thighs, the cute mole near his left sideburn that Aaron always had to stroke; the way his hair was adorably sticking up at the top of his forehead before they had entered the pavilion and now was a bit drunk and sloping to the side; and the way his blue-green eyes seemed to sparkle and dance when they were having one of their playful, teasing banters. 

Robert turned to face Aaron, his right hand resting on his cheek, his bare elbow resting on the floor. ‘So you’re telling me you’ve had better than that?’ The twinkle was visible in his eyes, which matched the smile itching at the corner of his mouth. 

Aaron was filled with so much love for Robert that he was sure at some point he was going to burst with it. He had been so scared of falling in love, of being out and proud with another man, but with Robert that came naturally. He may have loved Jackson, and possibly cared for Ed, but Robert was the one who knew all of him, who could read his moods and different faces so easily and so intuitively. Robert knew when he was bottling things up and knew just what to say to let him speak his mind. 

‘Yeah! There’s no bed and anyone could have been perving on us through those windows.’ Aaron pointed at the windows behind Robert. 

‘It didn’t stop you taking your clothes off earlier. Quite the striptease artist you were as well.’ His husband’s eyebrows were arched suggestively at the comment. 

‘Well, I had to show you how it was done. Your last striptease was a bit weak.’ 

Robert laughed, all teeth and gums, but it was a short laugh because a mischievous glint had appeared and Aaron knew exactly what was on his husband’s mind. 

His husband leaned in, lips brushing against Aaron’s, mouth opening with that teasing of a tongue darting in and playfully caressing his. After over two years of kissing Robert, they never got old or boring. Each kiss seemed to have a seismic effect on Aaron’s body making him breathless and his heartbeat pounded like the baseline of an old skool track. 

Robert’s hands found their way, like a moth to a flame, towards his neck grabbing him closer so that he could hear the moaning, ‘Aaron.’ 

He knew what Robert was angling for and in that split second he felt the yearning from deep inside him; however, he could hear the sounds of people walking by, talking, and the thought of them being caught and possibly sending him back to jail dampened his mood. 

He planted short, sharp kisses on Robert’s willing and open mouth. 

‘You don’t fancy another round,’ Robert breathed as their foreheads touched. 

‘Later.’ He tapped Robert on the chest and set about trying to find his white tee-shirt and black hoodie. 

‘Are you looking for this?’ Robert asked, displaying Aaron’s clothing at arm’s length.

‘Yeah.’ He reached out for it. ‘Give it here.’

‘You’ll have to come over here to get it.’ He was using his seductive face: glint in the eyes, suggestive eyebrow raise and the soft, lulling voice. Robert was too predictable. 

He shivered at the coldness that surrounded the pavilion now that the sun had gone behind the clouds. ‘Pass it here then.’

Robert wasn’t moving any closer to him, which meant he would have to close the gap between them. He made a lunge for his clothes, but Robert snapped them further away close behind his body. ‘I’ll give them back to you, but only if I have a kiss first.’ 

His husband’s lips were puckered and they looked delectable as always, but he couldn’t - not when the outside noises were getting louder and the footsteps were getting closer. He leaned in for a kiss whilst his right hand was grappling for Robert’s extended hand. His hand grasped at empty air and even got parts of Robert’s bare arm and jeans, but the winning prize of clothes were nowhere near his reach. 

Aaron laughed through his nostrils. ‘You’re not playing fair.’ He lunged for his clothes, but Robert was too quick and darted in different directions as soon as he got any closer to retrieving the items. This could go on for minutes and possibly even hours. Robert could be annoying when he had one thing on his mind and they needed to go out.

He wasn’t going to continue with this game. ‘Sack this for a laugh.’ He picked up Robert’s blue shirt and placed it over his head. He did up the buttons at the top missing out the top one. The shirt was big on him, but it didn’t matter. It smelt of Robert’s poncey shower gel - the same shower gel he had used every day whilst he was in prison - and it was warm. He then proceeded in putting Robert’s coat on. 

With both of those items in place, he opened the door of the pavilion and went to inspect what was left of their picnic. On cue his stomach made grumbling noises. 

Robert stood, mouth agape, but followed suit with him putting on Aaron’s white tee-shirt and black hoodie. He ran to catch up with Aaron and slipped his hand into Aaron’s hand.

With that one touch, Aaron felt that he was back where he belonged. He was home.


End file.
